


some bet

by TheNightbloodSolution



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Pining, its pure fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightbloodSolution/pseuds/TheNightbloodSolution
Summary: Miller offers Bellamy a hundred dollars if he'll just tell Clarke how he feels. And well, that seems like as good a reason as any to admit his soul-shattering, irrevocable, uncontrollable love for his best friend.





	some bet

**Author's Note:**

> this is the product of me trying to go to sleep last night and planning an entire fluffy oneshot instead. enjoy.

It’s not _easy_ being in love with your best friend. Especially when said best friend is cute and smart and knows your exact take out order for when she appears on your doorstep unannounced on Fridays with Chinese food and at least two documentary DVDs.

It’s not like Clarke just jumped into his life either, she’s been a steady presence for years. First, his sister’s college roommate. Then, their mutual friend Raven started dragging her to all the group outings. And after college, she stuck around and got a job at the local hospital, so yeah. She’s been around for years.

It’s just the feelings that crept up on him. Because at first she was just Octavia’s bratty roommate, clothes a little too designer for Bellamy's taste. And then she was the girl who picked fights with him when they all went out to the bar. Somewhere in there, she became the girl who checked on him when he got sick and fed him her horrible chicken soup while excusing everything with the fact she was a doctor and she knew best. That all led up to now, the point where Bellamy knew he was completely and irrevocably in love with his best friend.

It wasn’t a new discovery either. He’d figured it out a couple months ago. Coincidentally, right around the time Clarke started dating Lexa, who he didn’t particularly care for. So, Bellamy was left to mope about the fact Clarke wasn’t single anymore.

But as stated, it’s not easy being in love with your best friend. He needs to vent. That’s where Miller comes in, his number one outlet for all things Clarke. Miller’s been his friend for years, and Bellamy trusts him enough to keep his mouth shut while also knowing him well enough to know that Miller doesn’t really _care_ that Bellamy will probably be pining after Clarke for the rest of his life.

Miller’s the perfect outlet, really. He’s just looking to yell about his feelings, not get any actual emotional support. Sometimes he just texts “ _Clarke’s wearing the pink sweater again fml_ ” and other times it’s long paragraphs about why he’d be the perfect boyfriend for her, but Miller’s responses are never longer than a couple words, which Bellamy appreciates.

So, that’s where he’s at: in a cozy chair at home with his favorite copy of the Iliad, thinking about Clarke Griffin (what’s new?), and feeling completely jilted that he’s not the one dating her.

_What if Clarke and Lexa buy a house together_  
_And grow old together_  
_And Lexa’s like 80 y/o with her raccoon eyeliner_  
_And I’m still single thinking about Clarke_

**then you’d be pretty pathetic**

_Gee, thanks._  
_I’m just saying, what does she have that I don’t?_  
_I know Clarke way better than she does._

**oh yeah, im sure Clarke will dump her gf  
because you know what her favorite pasta is**

_Fuck you_

**have you ever considered that im not the best person  
to talk to about your Clarke problems**

_Oh, come on, Miller._  
_You know you’re the only one I can have_  
_a decent Clarkeversation with._  
_Octavia would blow everything way out of proportion._  
_She’d try to goad me into telling Clarke how I feel._

**okay A) dont think im going to ignore how you**  
**tried to casually slip the word “clarkeversation”**  
**into your texts and B) would that really be so bad?**

_Would what be so bad?_

**telling Clarke how you feel**  
**i mean you always say she’s your best friend**  
**and you know her well enough to know that even if you tell her**  
**and she doesn’t like you back**  
**she’s not going to drop you like a hot potato**  
**\+ you tell her how you feel and you get to move on**  
**and the biggest plus of all**  
**you stop texting me about this bullshit**

Bellamy wasn’t prepared for a string of such actually competent advice from his friend. And as he reads Miller’s words, he knows Miller isn’t wrong. Clarke wouldn’t just turn him away if she learned how he felt. And yeah, maybe if he just got her rejecting him over with, he could finally move on. But did he even want to move on?

_Yeah, still no._

**i s2g**  
**i just gave you perfect advice and you’re**  
**not even going to follow it???**  
**tell you what**  
**if you tell Clarke how you feel ill give you $100**

It wasn’t like Bellamy hadn’t pictured telling Clarke how he felt before. He certainly had. Romantic declarations on the beach (they don’t live near a beach), or after an air balloon ride (he’s scared of heights), or during a romantic picnic he’s planned (she’s allergic to grass) all play out in his head. But it’s not the same as really admitting it.

Still, Bellamy’s got this thing about money. He has enough of it, but he loves to make a quick buck. He was constantly signing up for those paying social experiments in college. He used to wake up at six AM for his dog walking job because it paid well. Miller just pointed out how good of an idea it was… and now he gets a hundred bucks. Well, it doesn’t sound like a bad deal.

_Is there a time limit on this?_

**oh yeah blake  
you have to tell her in 24 hours or the offer expires**

On the Uber ride over to Clarke’s house, it seems like a really good idea. He gets to be completely on honest with his best friend. He gets closure. He gets a hundred bucks. He doesn’t really know how it could go _wrong_ at this point.

That is, until he knocks on the door and it swings open to reveal Clarke standing in the doorway in her after-work attire (sweatpants and a T-shirt two sizes big). Her hair is down around her shoulders, not in the usual ponytail she wears to work. And her eyes are so blue looking at him- were they always that blue?

She quirks an eyebrow at him and he realizes he’s just standing there like an idiot. He hasn’t actually said anything to her.

Bellamy coughs awkwardly. “Uh, can I come in?”

“Sure,” She says, giving him a funny look. Which is fair, considering Bellamy’s palms have started to sweat and his nerves have racketed up to a thousand.

“You want something to drink?” She asks.

“No, I’m good. I just came here to say something.” Bellamy admits.

This is it. This is where he says what he’s been feeling for months. This is where he tells her how he feels. It’s a good idea, right? Good things will come of this. He racks his brain for what those things actually are. They come to him like a chorus in the back of his head: closure, honesty, money.

Closure, honesty, money. Closure, honesty, money. He can do this.

“And that is?” Clarke asks once Bellamy’s paused long enough.

“I have feelings!” Bellamy blurts out.

Clarke snorts and covers her mouth with her hand. “Congratulations, buddy.”

Bellamy groans and pinches the bridge of his nose. His body won’t even _let_ him say what he wants to say. Of course.

“For you,” Bellamy finishes, somehow more confidently. He’s already botched it enough. It can’t possibly get much worse. “I have feelings for you,” he admits.

The smile drops off Clarke’s face. “What?”

“I have feelings for you. I have for months. And I know it’s not convenient, but I can’t sit on this any longer. Even if you don’t feel the same way, I had to let you know how I feel. And you don’t _have_ to feel the same way, like I don’t want you to feel obligated to return my feelings and-”

She cuts him off by throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his.

After a beat, his shock wears off and he kisses her back, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her flush against him.

He can’t help but smile against her lips. It’s everything he ever imagined, kissing Clarke. Soft, but passionate and above everything, it just feels _right_.

He can’t be sure if she pulls him toward her bedroom or he’s the one who backs her up that way, but either way, soon enough, she’s flopping back onto her mattress and grinning up at him, her blonde hair spread around her like a wild mane.

He climbs atop the bed and leans down to kiss her again. He’s only inches away from her lips when he remembers.

“Wait, we can’t.” Bellamy backs away from her slowly.

“Why not?” Clarke asks, hesitation and confusion shrouding her face.

Bellamy is loathe to even answer. He’s got the girl of his dreams kissing him the way he always imagined, but he can’t do this to anyone, even someone he doesn’t particularly like.

“Lexa. You’re still with Lexa. We can’t-”

Clarke shakes her head and cuts him off. “Lexa and I broke up. Isn’t that why you came over to tell me how you feel?”

“…Not exactly.”

“We broke up,” She admits, leaning closer to him. “Last week. She said she couldn’t be with me because she knew I had feelings for you.”

“For me?” Bellamy breathes.

Her lips quirk upward. “Yeah. For you. Or was that kiss not direct enough?”

“I think you could stand to be a little more overt.”

“I’ll just have to do that, then.” She leans in to kiss him again.

Bellamy doesn’t know the last time he’s been this happy.

* * *

 

You’d think waking up with a mouthful of Clarke hair would be annoying, but Bellamy can’t seem to find it as anything other than endearing.

Slowly, he removes his arms from where they’re wrapped around Clarke, careful not to wake her up. He extricates himself from the sheets and walks to the kitchen to start the coffee, which he’s done a thousand times before. Of course, he usually crashes on her couch, not in her bed, so this time is much, much better. With significantly less back pain and more returned affection.

The smell of coffee lures Clarke out of bed a mere ten minutes later. She plants a quick kiss on his lips and then snags the coffee he’s set on the counter for her. Her hair is tangled and sticking up at odd ends, and she looks just about as in love with the cup of coffee as he’s in love with her.

“So, I was thinking,” Bellamy starts, “For our first date. This Friday, we could go to a fancy restaurant and order some ridiculously overpriced food. What do you reckon?”

Clarke bites her lip. “I mean, we don’t have to. Documentary nights are practically dates, anyway. You don’t have to do anything special now just because we’re…” She trails off.

“I know we don’t _have_ to. I _want_ to. Plus, Miller owes me a hundred bucks.”

She looks at him inquisitively. “Why?”

He takes a swig of coffee, then responds, “He told me he’d give me a hundred bucks if I told you how I felt.”

Clarke chokes on her coffee and Bellamy has to walk over to her and pat her on the back a few times before she can speak again.

“You decided to tell me how you feel on a _dare_?” She laughs.

“It wasn’t a dare,” Bellamy mumbles. “It was more like a bet. A one-sided bet.”

“Some bet,” Clarke grins.

Bellamy smiles right back. “Yeah, some bet.”

* * *

 

After Clarke drives him to work that morning and leaves him with his packed lunch and a peck on the mouth, the first thing Bellamy does is walk over to Miller’s desk with a smirk on his face.

He leans down and whispers, so only Miller can hear.

“I take cash or check.”


End file.
